totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Levi's Total Pokémon Action
Total Pokémon World Tour is the third and current season of LeviMarshmellowPeeps's TPI series. Summary Pikachu chooses another thirty-eight players, who are then divided into two teams and have to compete in a series of movie-based challenges for a grand prize of 1 million dollars. Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 38th. Elekid (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 1): During the presentation, he forgot to plug the mic, messed up the cue cards and knocked Mawile and Durant off of the stage while trying to plug the mic. He got eliminated over Sewaddle. 37th. Omanyte (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 2): He was impossible to communicate with and he used Hydro Pump on the remainder of his team when Helioptile mentioned England, causing them to lose. He got eliminated over Helioptile. 36th. Sigilyph (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 3): 35th. Tyrunt (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 4): 34th. Relicanth (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 5): 33rd. Purrloin (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 6): She was blackmailed by Barboach during the last stretch of the challenge and her team considered her a liar. She took the boot over Barboach. 32nd. Lairon (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 7): He was targeted by Sewaddle for being her stalker and got knocked off of the roof by her, plus he locked himself and Sewaddle in the church in Episode 6. He got eliminated over Sewaddle. 31st. Tirtouga (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 8)': He lied about having a girlfriend back at home and threatened to kill Milotic during the challenge. He took the boot over Goomy. 30th. Wingull (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 10): 29th. Goomy (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 11): She took the boot over Milotic. 28th. Mudkip (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 12): She was accused of stealing Grotle's wifi hotspot, courtesy of Zangoose. She got eliminated over Zangoose. 27th. Zubat (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 13): He took the boot over Manectric. 26th. Vullaby (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 14): Her alliance saw her as an obnoxious and terrible teammate. She got eliminated over Noctowl. 25th. Gliscor (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 15): According to Gabite, he claimed to have attacked himself and Smeargle to protect Castform. 24th. Inkay (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 16): 23rd. Mawile (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 17): 22nd. Castform (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 18): She lost against Smeargle during the final mini-challenge and was exposed as Smeargle's and Gliscor's attacker back in episodes 10 and 13 respectively. She got eliminated over Octillery. (Merge starts in Episode 19; no more teams) 21st. Durant (Episode 19): He got arrested along with the already eliminated Inkay for killing the latter's sister, Malamar, much to Swadloon's depression, thus disqualifying him. 20th. Golett (Episode 20): 19th. Azurill (Episode 21): 18th. Grotle (Episode 22): He was exposed by Smeargle during the challenge. He took the boot over Octillery, but didn't leave before exposing everyone else. 17th. Heliolisk (Episode 23): He was accused of being the bomber back in Episode 9, since he refused to give up his phone at elimination. Elimination Chart TBA: Gabite, Milotic, Octillery, Whiscash, Venomoth, Zangoose, Heatmor, Manectric, Smeargle, Bergmite, Magby, Spheal, Maractus, Togetic, Noctowl, Leavanny